Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to imaging apparatus, imaging systems and manufacturing methods of imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus which utilizes Junction type Field Effect Transistors has been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-165736 describes an imaging apparatus including a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes a Junction type Field Effect Transistor. In the Junction type Field Effect Transistor described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-165736, a channel region is sandwiched between a surface gate region and a buried gate region. The channel region is connected to a drain region at the end portion of the buried gate region.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-196789 discloses a method of manufacturing a Junction type Field Effect Transistor. According to the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-196789, a surface region, a channel region, and source and drain regions of the Junction type Field Effect Transistor are formed by ion implantations using, as masks, different resist patterns from each other.